Heating, Ventilating, and Air-Conditioning (HVAC) systems, as well as other heating and cooling applications (e.g., refrigeration), often utilized coils, fins, and other heat-sink devices as part of a system to transfer heat from one environment to another. Many systems include both an evaporative coil (typically located inside a conditioned space) and a condensing coil (typically located in an external environment). Heat transfer and overall coil effectiveness is greatly dependent upon airflow across and through the coils/fins. As dirt and debris (e.g., dust, mold, etc.) accumulate on and within the coils, fins, etc., airflow becomes blocked and the efficiency of the system may be greatly reduced. While various methods for cleaning coils are available, typical professional cleaning often involves utilization of a wheeled cleaning unit that houses water and/or chemical supplies and has an extendable hose or wand that may be used to direct cleaning sprays at or through the coil to be cleaned.